


I don’t know where we’re going, but I’d like to be by your side

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a dramatic bench, Kageyama is too pure for this world, Osamu is the king of roasts, Sakusa is permanently tired, link for Russian translation inside, link inside to Vietnamese translation, rare pairs, takes place during the youth training week, which if you know me you're definitely not surprised by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "Atsumu doesn’t approach Kageyama Tobio the first day of the youth training camp, but he does keep an eye on him. He’s not the only one; everyone is curious about the main setter of the team that finally uncrowned Shiratorizawa."Or: once Atsumu got to meet the real Kageyama, he never stood a chance. Honestly, he's not that bothered about it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 66
Kudos: 660





	I don’t know where we’re going, but I’d like to be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps, I finally watched S4 and I loved it. So, obviously, I had to write fic, and my friend Emily was like "I just want fluffy Atsumu/Kageyama" and since I consider myself a queen of fluff... Well, this is for her. Hope you all enjoy it as well :)
> 
> Russian translation by Maniurururu: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9768000
> 
> Viatnemese translation by TTTTet: https://tttt3t.wordpress.com/2020/11/05/trans-i-dont-know-where-were-going-but-id-like-to-be-by-your-side/

Atsumu doesn’t approach Kageyama Tobio the first day of the youth training camp, but he does keep an eye on him. He’s not the only one; everyone is curious about the main setter of the team that finally uncrowned Shiratorizawa.

Like most first years, Kageyama keeps to himself, not really knowing anyone. But during dinner another first year joins him, one who Atsumu hadn’t recognized during morning practice and that someone had told him had come from Saitama. Miyagi has quite a good selection of high school volleyball teams for them not to really need to leave the prefecture for training matches, so Atsumu wonders how they know each other.

But he doesn’t approach them that first night, just watches from afar, sitting with other second years, who unlike the first years already know each other.

Atsumu watches as Sakusa walks up to Kageyama and says something to him, looking pretty intense – the mask doesn’t help – but while Kageyama’s dinner friend looks unnerved by his presence, Kageyama seems to be talking to him like he would to any other teammate.

It’s not really what Atsumu expected from someone who beat Shiratorizawa, if he’s honest. He was expecting someone more… Well, more. With more presence, with more personality. Someone who stood out. And while Atsumu wouldn’t call Kageyama an average guy, so far he’s not really impressed.

Atsumu smiles, sees Hoshiumi notice, then glance at what’s keeping his attention, and finally narrow his eyes in Kageyama’s direction. Oops, maybe Atsumu shouldn’t have called attention to the new setter… But it’s not like he was ever going to fly under the radar, not when Shiratorizawa won’t be competing in the nationals for the first time in years. Especially not when it was Ushijima’s final year.

“He doesn’t seem that special,” Hoshiumi says, finally turning away from Kageyama, who just keeps eating normally, either not having noticed he’s being stared at, or not caring.

“Yeah,” Atsumu replies, but leaves it at that. He wonders what ‘Samu would make of him.

Hoshiumi changes the subject next, and Atsumu forces his attention back to his food. He’ll talk to Kageyama the next day, he decides. He wants to see what makes the guy tick.

.

Kageyama is a good setter, certainly better than most, at least when it comes to his awareness of the court. He makes mistakes, but he doesn’t usually let that bring him down, just apologizes and moves on, is courteous to everyone, asks how they want him to toss, if it was good, listens to what they say…

Atsumu is kind of disappointed, honestly.

So he goes to him and he calls him a “goody two-shoes” and the next day, Kageyama keeps a frown on his face, like the words keep playing over in his head. Or maybe it’s something else, maybe the breakfast wasn’t to his liking. But somehow Atsumu doubts it.

The thing is, it’s not that Atsumu doesn’t like him. Or, well, he doesn’t not like him. He’s a new guy and Atsumu expected something different, so he paid attention, and then the guy turned out to be pretty normal and Atsumu had thought he’d just keep away the rest of the camp. Maybe not away, it’s not like he’s against spending time with Kageyama. Just… Not actively seek his company.

But Kageyama keeps frowning and although his setting remains as good as ever – or as good as Atsumu has seen it – there’s no denying he’s tenser in the shoulders than he should be. And playing volleyball, which should distress him, if he loves the sport as much as any of them do, doesn’t really change that.

If this was an official game, Atsumu would just leave it as is. It’s not up to him to make his rival relax. But the Interhigh isn’t here yet – if they even get to play against each other – and here they’re just teammates.

So Atsumu takes out his phone and searches for dumb jokes. Then, on a water break – they’re playing on opposite teams – he goes to Kageyama and starts with, “why did the math book look so sad?”

“What?” Kageyama asks and for the first time, he doesn’t look irritated. But he does look very confused; Atsumu kind of wants to coo.

“Why did the math book look so sad?” Atsumu repeats himself, patiently.

Kageyama blinks. “I… Books don’t look sad?” He doesn’t even say it as an affirmation.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. He’s not backing down. “It’s a joke.”

Kageyama blinks again, like Atsumu is the weird one for telling a joke and not Kageyama for not getting it. Atsumu should have gone to Komori; he definitely would have laughed.

“Oh,” Kageyama says and then pauses. Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “What’s the answer?”

“Because of all its problems,” Atsumu answers and he knows he sounds too dead-panned to make the joke work, but having to repeat himself, plus say it was a joke, kind of took the fun out of it.

“Oh,” Kageyama repeats himself and Atsumu almost goes to just bang his head against a wall. “Why does a giraffe have a long neck?”

Atsumu raises both eyebrows. First Kageyama doesn’t get he was making a joke and then he has one of his own? Well, this he has got to hear. “Why?” He asks.

Kageyama’s lips squirm, like he’s trying not to laugh. “Because his feet stink.”

Atsumu stares, then he laughs. Not for long, it’s more of a bark than anything else, but that was just… So unexpected. When he stops, Kageyama is still looking at him, and this time he really is smiling, a small one and suddenly, he doesn’t look so normal at all. He looks quite beautiful, actually.

 _No, bad Atsumu, you can’t find the first year setter attractive,_ Atsumu tells himself, and it doesn’t sound like ‘Samu at all; he’d certainly find the whole situation funny.

“Where did you learn that one?” Atsumu asks, already imagining the way ‘Samu is going to look like he regrets all his life choices when he tells him this joke.

“Hinata has a small sister. Hinata is our middle blocker,” Kageyama explains when he realizes Atsumu has no idea who he’s talking about.

“Well, she has funny jokes.”

For some reason, that makes Kageyama blush. When he speaks, his eyes are turned somewhere to the left of Atsumu’s face, like he’s embarrassed. “No, that was… I found them to make her laugh.”

Atsumu almost turns around and walks away right there. What the hell, that is the cutest thing he’s ever heard. How is this the same guy, the one who seemed to have a dark cloud over his head during the whole morning because of being called a “goody-two shoes”?

Atsumu almost repeats himself, almost says _“you really are a goody-two shoes”_ but he doesn’t want that frown back.

Before he can finally decide how to deal with this, the break is over and they’re changing courts, no longer playing against each other. Atsumu gives a small wave as he walks away and Kageyama waves back. But the next break, Atsumu finds him again, with another dumb joke. This time, Kageyama is ready, and then he shoots of his own. He doesn’t laugh, no matter how dumb the jokes are, but he does smile.

And at the end of the day all Atsumu can think is _“shit”_ because he absolutely finds this first year setter very attractive.

Well, when you can’t beat them… Atsumu smiles as he tries to fall asleep.

.

The next day, Atsumu goes to Kageyama when they’re stretching out before morning practice starts. But before he can say anything, Kageyama smiles and says, “what does a fish say when he bumps into another?”

Kageyama looks excited to be sharing his jokes, lips squirming once again and Atsumu’s heart is doing some flipping that it definitely shouldn’t be doing when he’s barely done any exercise yet.

He’s in trouble. But he’s also having a hard time figuring out why that’s a problem.

So he smiles back and asks, “what?”

“Sorry, I had water in my eyes,” Kageyama answers and he looks proud of himself. Atsumu wants to wrap him in a blanket and steal him away. He’s too innocent to be shared with the world. Kageyama’s smile slowly drops as Atsumu just keeps staring and shit, he was too focused on his own thoughts to give a proper response. He smiles and yeah, it’s a bit forced, but he’s confident enough in his skills that Kageyama won’t notice.

“That was funny,” he says and wow, now he just sounds patronizing. Kageyama seems to be of the same opinion, because he’s shifting on his feet. Screw the blanket, Atsumu wants to wrap him in his own arms and just say _“don’t you worry, sweet summer child, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”_

How did his team in Karasuno just let this gentle soul come by himself to Tokyo!?

He doubts Kageyama would accept to leave Karasuno for anything but a starter position, but surely they can find a compromise.

Kageyama looks pretty down and Atsumu realizes again that he was too wrapped up in his own mind to pay him any attention – _damn it, Atsumu, this is not the time to have your head in the clouds_ – so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Did it hurt?”

“What?” Kageyama asks, frowning.

“When you fell-” Atsumu starts but Kageyama cuts him off, eyes bulging.

“You saw that?”

“What?” Atsumu asks, now confused. Kageyama is blushing.

“I didn’t think anyone had seen that. I was just sleepy,” he explains, looking away from Atsumu, who puts the pieces together. Kageyama fell sometime during this training camp, possibly this morning, and he thinks Atsumu saw it. That certainly wasn’t the point of this conversation, but since he’s pretty sure there’s no saving it, he just nods.

But him being him and not liking to waste any opportunities, he winks and puts a finger against his lips, then says in a lower tone than usual, “don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Kageyama continues to blush but before Atsumu can try again – there’s a lot more where that came from – a whistle is going through the court, calling everyone to attention, and he’s forced to move his attention away from Kageyama.

He listens to the coach, then goes to join Hoshiumi, Kageyama once again on the opposite team. Hoshiumi is sending him a pretty judging look.

“Are you flirting with Kageyama?” Hoshiumi asks, not bothering to whisper it, though he doesn’t say it so loudly that anyone on the other side of the net listens. Still, Atsumu sees Komori send him an interested look.

“What if I am?” Atsumu asks, and if he straightens up to make sure their height difference is even more noticeable than usual… Well, no one has to know.

Hoshiumi stares at him for a few more seconds, still with that judging look, and the fact that Atsumu is looking down at it and not up strangely doesn’t take away any of the feeling.

Then Hoshiumi suddenly smiles, “good luck with that.”

Komori snorts behind them, but Atsumu doesn’t bother looking at him. He also doesn’t ask Hoshiumu what that’s supposed to mean – what does he know that he doesn’t? – instead just raising an eyebrow and asking, “do you know why short people are so mean?”

Hoshiumi narrows his eyes, his usual reaction to anyone talking about his height but honestly, Atsumu isn’t going to insult him. Hoshiumi is short, that is simple a fact. And Atsumu has memorized way too many jokes now to not make use of them.

“Why?” Hoshiumi asks, the word bitten off.

Atsumu smiles, “because they’re closer to hell.”

Hoshiumi stares at him for a couple seconds, then he breaks off in laughter. He slaps a hand on Atsumu’s back, with way too much strength – he’s not a volleyball. “Good one, Atsumu.”

Atsumu smiles back at him, and then the match is starting and all jokes and flirting references are put on pause.

.

Hoshiumi keeps following Atsumu around, along with Komori which, of course, means that Sakusa is involved too, even if he looks like he’d rather be anywhere else than here.

“His team beat Wakatoshi-kun,” is all Sakusa says about Kageyama and Atsumu has absolutely no idea if that’s supposed to be a good or a bad thing.

What this does mean is that the next Atsumu approaches Kageyama they have some type of audience. Chigaya is there too, the first year middle blocker that Atsumu finally met and got to know through him that Karasuno joined the Fukuroudani Academy Group Joint Training a few months earlier. The more Atsumu finds out about this team, the more he realizes that while they might be an underdog, they definitely shouldn’t be underestimated.

Atsumu walks closer to Kageyama just as practice is over, and asks, “is there an airport nearby?” And when Kageyama opens his mouth, clearly expecting another dumb joke, quickly finishes up with, “because I just felt my heart taking off.”

Kageyama blinks and Atsumu hears someone behind him groan while another clearly slaps his face, but he refuses to be distracted. “I don’t understand.”

Atsumu smiles, even though it’s a bit stiff. After all, this is not the reaction most people would have to him flirting with them – he’s pretty sure 60% of Inarizaki’s student body would give anything to be in Kageyama’s shoes.

“Is there an airport nearby? Because I just felt my heart taking off,” he repeats himself. Kageyama still doesn’t smile, but he does nod.

“Practice was rough. Maybe you should take a bath before dinner?”

Now, anyone else and Atsumu would wink and say, _“was that an invitation?”_ but he’s absolutely aware that Kageyama did not mean it this way so he decides to cut his losses and go along with the conversation.

“That’s a good idea, Tobio-kun,” he never did ask if he could call him that way, but Kageyama never said otherwise, so… He doesn’t really seem like someone who cares that much about formalities. For a moment, Atsumu imagines what it would be like if Kageyama called him by his first name and so, when Kageyama looks expectantly at him, clearly waiting for a reply to whatever he said, Atsumu is caught off guard.

Luckily, Komori comes to the rescue.

“Yeah, we were all just going to dinner. Do you want to join us, Kageyama-kun? And Chigaya-kun?”

Chigaya looks like he’s a second away from making a break for it but he turns to Kageyama, and then nods.

“Thank you, Komori-san,” Kageyama says and he’s just so damn polite, Atsumu really does want to just squeeze his cheeks.

“Try not to scare him off with your personality, Atsumu,” Hoshiumi says as they start walking to the canteen, Komori, Kageyama and Chigaya in front, then Sakusa not really participating in either conversation and, finally, the two of them at the back.

Atsumu turns to Hoshiumi with a glare, “I have a lovely personality.”

“Ushijima-san once said you reminded him of Oikawa. I don’t think he meant it as a compliment.”

Atsumu glowers at that. He only spent one week with Ushijima during the youth camp the previous year, but the references to Oikawa were never-ending. At least half of them were about how he should have gone to Shiratorizawa. Atsumu mostly remembered him saying _“I tell him this after every game we play”_ and everyone around him just staring because the fact that he hadn’t gotten punched yet was truly a miracle.

Anyway, Atsumu has never actually had the fortune to meet Oikawa, but he’s sure that if they resemble one another at all, then he must be a wonderful individual. He tells Hoshiumi this, who laughs.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hoshiumi calls and he turns back, slowing down so he can join them. “Have you ever met Oikawa?”

Immediately, Kageyama tenses and his eyes narrow. “Yes,” he says, pauses, then continues, “he was my senpai during middle school.” Another pause, “he has a terrible personality.”

This, of course, just cracks Hoshiumi up. He actually stops walking so he can hold onto his stomach and bend as he laughs. Kageyama stares at him, uncomprehending, while Atsumu glares at him.

The other three have also stopped to look at the scene, Sakusa looking supremely bored, but then again, it’s rare to see him look anything but, even during a match.

Finally, Hoshiumi calms down. “It’s just… Ushijima said last year that Atsumu reminded him of Oikawa.”

Kageyama turns to Atsumu, who gives him a blinding smile, sure that he’s about to say _“not at all”_ or _“Miya-san is obviously the better setter”_.

But instead Kageyama nods and says, “yes, I can see that.”

Hoshiumi cracks up again, while Atsumu feels the smile freeze on his face.

“Oikawa is really good at drawing out the full potential on his team. His setting is reliable, like yours, Miya-san.”

Hoshiumi has stopped laughing and Atsumu’s smile no longer feels as fake.

“Calling me a goody-two shoes is also something he’d do. He likes to get under people’s skin,” Kageyama continues and there Hoshiumi goes again. He’s mumbling something along the lines of “this is too good” but Atsumu resolutely refuses to pay him any attention.

“Do you get along with him, Kageyama-kun?” Komori asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Kageyama blinks, then frowns, clearly thinking before responding. “I admire his skills but we don’t really get along. I spent all of first year in middle school trying to get him to teach me how to serve, but he refused.”

Well, that’s rude. Atsumu would never do that to one of his kouhai. Sure, he’d probably make them do something like buy him sweets or say he was the best server ever, but he wouldn’t actually refuse them.

…Probably.

“But he did give me some advice before the playoffs for the Myagi representative for the Interhigh,” so he isn’t a complete dick. “But then he made me bow to him so his nephew could take a picture.”

OK, Atsumu is having a serious conversation with Ushijima.

“I feel insulted,” he says, trying for a less than serious tone, but not really achieving it.

“I don’t think you’d make me bow for a picture, Miya-san,” Kageyama says, all earnest and in the back of his head, Atsumu realizes this could be a problem, that there isn’t a lot he’ll refuse this almost stranger, but at the front of his head, there’s just a dog wearing a tutu barking happily.

“I wouldn’t, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu promises.

“Don’t make me barf,” Hoshiumi says, once again joining the conversation and then, of course, Sakusa has to add his own two cents.

“Please don’t. That would be very unhygienic.”

“You take everything too serious, Kiyo-chan,” Hoshiumi says and Atsumu immediately turns to Sakusa, just to see the way one of his eyes kind of flutters at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” Sakusa says and then Komori is there to stop Hoshiumi from adding more fuel to the fire. All the while, Chigaya simply witnessed all this, looking a bit regretful of his life choices. Atsumu too would rather be away from this group – Kageyama along with him, of course.

“Let’s just go eat,” Komori says and then they’re back to walking. This time, Atsumu gets to walk by Kageyama’s side, while Komori continues to attempt to stop Hoshiumi from wheedling Sakusa. It’s not that they don’t get along, or that Hoshiumi doesn’t like Sakusa, it’s just that there’s something very satisfying about getting under Sakusa’s skin.

“Ushijima-san respects Oikawa as a setter very much. I’m sure he meant it as a compliment when he compared you to him,” Kageyama says, looking serious, but also blushing, like he wants Atsumu to feel better about Ushijima’s words.

He is too damn cute and Atsumu is too damn weak.

Three days to go. He’s not sure he’ll survive.

“Thank you,” Atsumu finally forces the words out. ‘Samu is never allowed to meet Kageyama, he can never be witness to the floundering mess Atsumu turns to around him.

They walk in silence the rest of the way, and then have a quiet dinner as a group, Komori having made sure to place himself between Hoshiumi and Sakusa, Chigaya on Sakusa’s other side, Kageyama’s on Hoshiumi’s and then Atsumu in the middle of the two first years.

Sakusa is the first to finish, wanting to grab a bath before everyone else, like usual. Komori and Chigaya decide to join him, while Hoshiumi goes to sit with a different group of friends. So then it’s just Atsumu and Kageyama.

Atsumu does not have a lack of cheesy pick-up lines flying around his mind. But somehow, he doesn’t feel like saying any of them. Instead he just… Wants to talk to Kageyama, about anything he wants to. But for the first time in a very long time, he feels tongue-tied. How do people usually go around making small talk?

“What’s your favorite color?” He asks, after too many minutes have gone by in silence. Then he wants to slap himself, because what kind of question is that?

Kageyama turns to him, surprised, but he doesn’t look like he thinks Atsumu is an idiot.

“Blue. Like the sky during the summer.”

Atsumu smiles, but before he can reply, Kageyama… Pouts.

“That was probably a goody-two shoes answer, wasn’t it?”

Atsumu laughs. It’s not that he regrets calling Kageyama that; he wanted to get a reaction and he certainly did. But it’s not like he meant it as an insult. Or, at least, he doesn’t mean it now.

“Being a goody-two shoes isn’t all bad. Sure, I think you’re a bit too obedient on the court, like you’re following everyone else and never setting the plays, but you’re also diligent, and honest.”

“Honest?”

“I don’t think anyone ever has to doubt what you mean, Tobio-kun. You just say what you think,” Atsumu says and Kageyama looks away, down to the table.

“Some people think I’m just… Dumb. Because I’m good at volleyball, but not anything else.”

Right, who exactly are these people? Atsumu just wants to talk, really.

He forces down the violent thoughts, so that he can focus on Kageyama.

“I doubt that.”

Kageyama raises his head, turns to him with fire in his eyes. “I suck at school, and at social interaction and before this year… They called me king of the court. It wasn’t a compliment,” he finishes and Atsumu doesn’t know what to say. What does that mean? So he asks that, hoping he’s not putting his foot in his mouth.

“I wanted my teammates to be more than they were. Or, at least, what I thought they should be. I gave them tosses too high, or too fast, just because I wanted to.”

So Kageyama hasn’t always been a goody-two shoes. He was actually quite the opposite.

“I think it’s amazing,” Atsumu starts, seriously, and Kageyama turns to him, incredulous. “How much you’ve changed.”

Kageyama blushes and Atsumu’s heart skips at least one beat in his heart. Well, that sure will complicate things if they have to play each other during the Interhigh.

“Thanks. I just…” Kageyama lowers his hands to his lap, so that he can link his fingers and move them around. “I don’t want my toss being refused.”

Kageyama is a tense setter. This is something Atsumu has known since the start, but he just thought it was because he was always thinking about the next play, following the ball everywhere it went. But maybe… Maybe it’s something more.

“Do you trust your team?”

“Yes,” Kageyama immediately answers, nodding.

“Then it seems like you have nothing to worry about,” Atsumu promises and Kageyama smiles.

“Thank you, Miya-san.”

“You can call me Atsumu. I call you Tobio, after all,” Atsumu offers and Kageyama nods, actually looking a bit shy.

“You don’t have a bad personality at all,” Kageyama says and Atsumu shrugs. He sure has his moments, he’s never hid from them, but that’s not how he feels like acting around Kageyama at all. No, he just wants to make this first year smile.

Shit, how the hell did this happen.

.

Atsumu video calls ‘Samu before morning practice, after the guys he’s sharing a room with have left for breakfast. He’s greeted by his hilarious bed hair and immediately forgets whatever it was he was going to say before that, instead mocking him for it.

“You have the exact same one,” ‘Samu says, not even in an annoyed tone, just in a _“I’m very close to hanging up, why did I accept this call?”_ one that Atsumu happily ignores.

“Yeah, but I’d never let anyone see me with that.”

“We share a bedroom. I see your bed hair every day,” ‘Samu says, sounding like he regrets all his life choices. Ah, Atsumu sure is a great brother.

“You don’t count,” Atsumu counters and ‘Samu blinks.

“Then why would it matter if you see my hair!?” He already sounds so done with the day, Atsumu feels proud. A personal best, really.

Atsumu shrugs, “I didn’t say it did, only that it was hilarious.”

‘Samu gets a blank face at that, like his soul has left his body. Then he sighs, clearly asking for patience.

“I hate you so much.”

“Rude!” Atsumu says, “you haven’t seen me in almost a week!”

“I know, it’s been the greatest time of my life,” ‘Samu says, completely serious and Atsumu sticks his tongue out. “So, how’s the training going?”

“Everyone is much better than you,” Atsumu immediately answers. ‘Samu doesn’t look bothered in the least.

“You’d hope so, since you’re training to possibly compete in the Youth Olympics. ‘Don’t know why you’re there, though.”

“Rude! I’m a great setter!” Atsumu immediately counters. He knows ‘Samu is just messing with him, but he won’t let himself be insulted by someone who decided grey was a good color to dye his hair.

‘Samu doesn’t say anything to that and then they’re silent. It’s not like they’ve spent a lot of time talking on the phone, considering they’re together for a good portion of their days.

“So, why did you call?” ‘Samu finally asks, like Atsumu knew he would. He makes his most innocent face.

“Maybe I just wanted to hear from you. I know this must be a very lonely time in your life.”

“Not really; Kita said he might make me the official setter. You not being here is really showing the team how good I am,” ‘Samu says, in that completely dead-panned voice of his and again, Atsumu knows he’s joking – he’s neither the best, nor would Kita do that – but he can’t help but to get riled up all the same.

“I’m the one who was invited to the youth camp, not you!”

“I thought we’d already gone over this. They only choose mentally unstable people. I’m glad I’m not there.”

“Rude!” Atsumu says, knowing he’s repeating himself, but not being able to stop himself.

“Have you pissed off anyone? Is that why you’re calling me? I thought even you would be able to hide your terrible personality for a week.”

“I don’t have a terrible personality!” Atsumu immediately defends himself, “I have a fan club!”

“Yeah, of girls who’ve never talked to you for longer than two minutes. They don’t know the real you. Sadly, I do. So, who did you piss off?”

“No one! Everyone here likes me,” Atsumu says, puffing off his chest. Okay, maybe he can’t be 100% sure of that, but why wouldn’t they? Especially with downers like Sakusa or annoying people like Hoshiumi around. Atsumu is practically an angel compared to them.

“Sounds fake but okay,” ‘Samu says and Atsumu sticks his tongue out a second time. He’s glad he’s alone in the dorm room; wouldn’t do to destroy the perception of his roommates of himself as a cool, aloof second-year.

They’re silent once again.

“I’m going to hang up if you don’t actually have anything to say,” ‘Samu says and Atsumu glares.

“You’re so rude, this is why I’m the favorite twin.”

‘Samu raises an eyebrow, “of whom? Maybe that’s why I wasn’t invited to the youth camp, so that you actually had a chance to shine for once.”

“Lies!” Atsumu yells, knows he’s being noisier than he should be, but he doesn’t care. ‘Samu laughs at that.

“Have you met anyone interesting?” ‘Samu suddenly asks and Atsumu… Atsumu feels his face getting warmer and just hopes the camera is bad enough that ‘Samu can’t see it. But no, no chance in that, ‘Samu gets a _“you’re hiding something from me and I’m not letting go until I know what it is”_ look in his face, that immediately takes Atsumu back, to being ten and breaking a vase, trying to hide it and ‘Samu getting the truth out of him in less than twenty minutes. But Atsumu has gotten stronger! He won’t break so easily.

“All the second years are the same, right? Has to be a first year, then,” ‘Samu says and Atsumu just keeps quiet. ‘Samu raises an eyebrow, “you know that if you don’t tell me, I’ll just call Hoshiumi, right?”

“You’re not even friends!” Atsumu says. They barely knew each other, just from passing through in the nationals. How the hell did ‘Samu even have his number?

“No, but he likes messing with you almost as much I do. He’ll tell me,” ‘Samu says, only certainty in his tone, and Atsumu knows he’s right. Maybe he could get to Hoshiumi before ‘Samu called him, but what could he possibly offer to keep him quiet? And ‘Samu would just call someone else, the asshole. He definitely can’t blackmail Sakusa without threatening something unhygienic and even he’s not that much of an asshole.

“He’s the main setter for Karasuno,” Atsumu finally says, in a very defeated tone. “They beat Shiratorizawa in the final match for the Myagi representative for the Interhigh.”

‘Samu nods, then is quiet. Atsumu also doesn’t say anything, and eventually ‘Samu speaks again, going back to his _“I’m so done”_ tone. Atsumu almost missed it. “Is that it? You like him because he beat Ushiwaka?”

“What? No! He’s just…” Atsumu starts, then stops. ‘Samu is never going to let him live this down, but he also actually does really want to just say everything he’s been thinking about Kageyama, and who else is he going to talk to? “He’s a goody-two shoes,” he finally settles on. “He doesn’t do aggressive plays, just whatever the spikers want. But then I started talking to him and he’s just… He’s nice. He’s a cinnamon roll.”

“And you’re a sinnamon roll,” ‘Samu immediately counters.

“Rude!” Atsumu says, even though he can’t exactly counter that.

“What’s the problem, then? Even you should be able to pretend for a week to actually be the charming guy strangers think you are,” ‘Samu says, in a tone that makes it clear he’s judging every single one of those strangers.

“He’s just… I don’t…” Atsumu is tongue tied, a feat pretty much unheard of. And this is why he’s kept every single awkward picture of ‘Samu, so he can have enough blackmail whenever he actually embarrasses himself – occurs once a year, tops, of course.

“Wow, you actually like him. You know you’ve only known him for five days, right?”

“You’d understand if you’d met him,” Atsumu says.

“I’ll give you a bit longer with him. Otherwise it’d just be too easy to steal him from you,” ‘Samu says, in a perfectly bland tone.

“Why does anyone think you’re the nicer twin?” Atsumu asks and ‘Samu smiles.

“It’s not like the competition is very high.”

“I don’t know why I called you,” Atsumu says, pouting.

“I guess you wanted someone to tell you you have a shot with this setter,” ‘Samu says, then pauses. Then he finishes, “you don’t. I wouldn’t wish you on my worst enemy.”

“Rude!” Atsumu immediately says and ‘Samu, finally, laughs.

“Look, just… Be yourself, but the good parts of your personality, okay? I know they don’t make an appearance all that often, but if he’s as nice as you say he is, he’s not going to fall for some asshole.”

“He doesn’t get my cheesy-one liners.”

“Then change tactics. You have less than two days to go, are you really going to waste them? It’s not like you’ll be seeing him often after this.”

‘Samu has a point. One that Atsumu has been trying to ignore. Next time he sees Kageyama will be during the Interhigh, and who even knows if they’ll get to play against one another. He doesn’t want to wait a whole year until the next youth camp – if they’re even both invited back – to see him.

“You’re right, ‘Samu!” Atsumu says, feeling as energized as he did in the first day.

“Good. Now leave me alone,” ‘Samu says and immediately hangs out.

“What an asshole,” Atsumu says to the black screen, fondly. He finally goes to leave the bedroom; time to woo a first year. Kageyama won’t know what hit him.

.

Atsumu goes to Kageyama just before everyone leaves for lunch. This time, Komori and Hoshiumi don’t even pretend not to be following him. Sakusa isn’t that far behind, but Atsumu guesses that has more to do with Komori than any actual interest in Atsumu’s situation. Chigaya stands not too far away either, though Atsumu can’t tell if he realizes what is going on or not. Would he tell Kageyama if he did?

Atsumu has a pretty big list of cheesy-one liners to choose from. He’s also almost 100% sure that Kageyama won’t get that any of them is a pick-up line; he’d say _“are you a time traveler? Because I can see you in my future”_ and Kageyama would probably reply with _“there is a chance we’ll play against each other in the Interhigh.”_ Subtlety is clearly not the way to go with Kageyama. So, instead, Atsumu goes with something banal.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good, thank you, Miya-san. And you?” Kageyama asks, really polite, but also with a slight frown on his face, not displeased, just… confused. Like he’s not used to being approached just for a chit chat. It just makes Atsumu’s heart squeeze and the urge to wrap him in a blanket come back with a vengeance.

“It was good too, thank you. And I told you to call me Atsumu, yeah?”

“Yes,” Kageyama responds, nodding, and Atsumu gets to witness his cheeks pinking up. His heart won’t survive this.

Atsumu is too focused on trying not to actual swoon to continue the conversation and Kageyama clearly has no idea what to say, so they just stand there in silence like two very awkward teenagers for the next couple of minutes.

“This is actually painful,” Hoshiumi’s voice sounds from behind them, making Atsumu jump. He’d forgotten their audience.

“For the first time ever, I actually agree with Hoshiumi,” Sakusa says and immediately there’s a loud “hey!” from Hoshiumi, while Komori goes to stand between them, to stop things from escalating. Honestly, Atsumu isn’t sure on whom he’d put his money.

He turns back to Kageyama, and he has… A small smile playing on his lips, which is making his blue eyes glint even more than usual and oops, there goes Atsumu’s heart. He hopes he can continue to live without it.

“What’s so funny?” Atsumu asks, wanting to know what Kageyama is thinking, but of course, that makes the smile fall off his face. No, that wasn’t what he wanted! Bring it back!

“They remind me of my teammates.”

“Oh?” Atsumu asks, curiously. Kageyama nods, then he wrinkles his nose, possibly the cutest thing Atsumu has ever seen, and he has a full folder of baby animal pictures on his phone.

“I guess it’s usually Daichi-san or Suga-san trying to keep me and Hinata apart. Or me and Tsukishima.”

“You don’t get along with them?” Atsumu asks, possibly sounding more unbelievable than he should but come on, who wouldn’t want this precious summer child in their life? Yeah, sure, he’s prickly when you first meet him, but Kageyama is also clearly just a whole ball of sunshine and rainbows and all good things in life.

“Tsukishima is an asshole, the only person he gets along with is Yamaguchi. Though I guess he’s respectful to the third years. Most of the second years too.”

“And Hinata?” Atsumu asks, and remembers that he’s already heard of this particular teammate before, and of his sister too. Kageyama wouldn’t spend time with her if they weren’t close, right?

Kageyama doesn’t say anything right away, clearly thinking about it. Then he rolls his eyes, “he’s alright, I guess.”

If they were dating, or if Kageyama was interested in him, he wouldn’t say something like that, right? _Alright_ isn’t exactly a huge compliment. Can it even be considered a compliment?

 _Focus, Atsumu._ Right, not the point.

“I’m not telling you anything about their playing styles,” Kageyama continues, back to frowning, clearly trying to look serious and Atsumu can’t help himself. He raises both hands and puts them to Kageyama’s face, palms on each cheek.

“Aww, you’re so cute,” he says and Kageyama is blushing. Atsumu can feel the heat on his hands, which in turn makes him blush, because he’s still holding onto him. But he doesn’t want to let go and Kageyama hasn’t actually made a move to show he’s uncomfortable, so this is fine, right?

“I’m not cute,” Kageyama says, still in that pretending to be serious tone.

“You’re the cutest person I’ve ever met,” Atsumu says and he’s possibly being more honest than he should be but what the hell, right? You only live once.

Kageyama narrows his eyes and finally moves his face back. Atsumu immediately drops his hands; he doesn’t want to touch Kageyama when it’s unwanted.

“Are you insulting me again?”

“What!? When have I ever insulted you?” Atsumu asks. He hasn’t, has he? Maybe in the first day… But it definitely wasn’t to Kageyama’s face.

“When you called me a goody-two shoes.”

“That wasn’t an insult, I already told you.”

“Then why are you calling me cute?” Kageyama asks, no longer frowning, just looking very confused. Atsumu wants to puts his hands on his cheeks again, but stops himself.

“Because you are! And you should know,” he says, very earnestly.

Kageyama blinks, caught off guard. “Thanks… I guess.”

Atsumu beams. Yeah, this was a much better approach than cheesy one-liners.

“You’re cute too,” Kageyama says, in a completely normal tone, like he isn’t currently the reason Atsumu is about to have a heart attack. “I like your hair.”

It takes a few seconds but Atsumu finally forces out a thanks. It sounds croaked out but the fact that he actually managed to speak seems like an achievement.

“I’m going to barf,” Hoshiumi’s voice once again shatters their moment and Atsumu jumps again. For how long has his scuffle with Sakusa been over!?

Atsumu turns back. Komori is smiling, and gives him a thumbs up, Sakusa looks his normal uninterested self while Hoshiumi has his hands on his waist, clearly unimpressed. Too bad for him, because that was top flirting. He should have been taking notes; he’ll need all the help he can get with that prickly personality of his.

 _Look who’s talking_ , ‘Samu’s voice sounds in Atsumu’s head, who tells it to _shut up!_

Chigaya has come closer to their group and his eyes are jumping from Kageyama to Atsumu. So, everyone is aware of what is going on… Except Kageyama. Sure, he just called Atsumu cute, but something tells Atsumu that he probably didn’t mean it as anything more than a friendly comment. Not to matter, it’s a good start. Atsumu can definitely take it from here.

“Come on, there won’t be any food left if we don’t go now,” Hoshiumi breaks the silence and the others nod. They fall into a line, divided by small groups, to exit the gym.

Atsumu walks slowly, trying to make him and Kageyama be the ones at the back, but Kageyama’s gone ahead to ask something about jumping to Hoshiumi.

It’s Chigaya who ends up walking next to him. “You know Kageyama-kun won’t get what you’re trying to do if you’re not obvious, right?”

Atsumu nods. They’re silent for a few more seconds, but Chigaya speaks again. “You shouldn’t mess with his feelings.”

Atsumu turns to him with his mouth open, ready to defend himself – he’s an asshole, but not that much of one – but just closes it when he sees the serious look Chigaya has turned on him. He’s also twitching his fingers, obviously nervous, but the fact that he still said what he said… Atsumu wonders if Kageyama is even aware of the protective instinct he brings out in people. Somehow, he doubts.

“I won’t,” Atsumu finally settles on, knows it sounds like a promise and means it like one.

Chigaya studies him for a few more seconds before he finally nods. “Good. I’m sure Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san would kill you otherwise.”

Atsumu stops in his tracks and blinks. Uh… What?

Chigaya stops after another couple of steps. Then he turns back and says, “his senpais” and then… He smiles. Like he didn’t just use two strangers to threaten Atsumu’s life. He goes back to walking and so does Atsumu after another few moments.

Right, Kageyama has scary senpais. Atsumu really doesn’t know why he’s surprised.

.

The six of them eat dinner together again and just like the previous night, eventually the others leave so it’s just Atsumu and Kageyama left.

Kageyama is telling Atsumu about how the thinks no animal likes him, since cats always run when he approaches them, and dogs keep showing off their teeth.

Atsumu wishes he had a pet just so he could teach them to like Kageyama, who looks truly despairing. He has an elbow on the table, with his head resting on his hand, turned to Kageyama, all his attention on him. He’s pretty sure that Kageyama could decide to tell him about the best way to peel carrots, and he’d still listen like it was about to become the next big literary hit.

He really does have it bad. Yet, Atsumu can’t really find it in himself to be bothered by it, not when Kageyama is such a kind soul. The only thing that makes Atsumu feel not so great about this moment is the fact that it’s one of the last moments they’ll have together. And besides the Interhigh, there’s going to be no reason for them to meet again.

Atsumu straightens out, still leaving his elbow on the table, but with his head up. Kageyama has fallen silent. Atsumu reaches out the hand not on the table to one of his.

Kageyama frowns, turns the palm up to him, “you must have calluses too,” he says, because of course, the only reason he could find for Atsumu to grab his hand would be volleyball related.

Atsumu doesn’t respond in words, instead lowers Kageyama’s hand to the edge of their seats, then linking their hands, fitting each of his fingers around one of Kageyama’s, who has fingers about as long as his. True setter’s fingers.

Kageyama turns his head down, to stare at their linked hands for a few seconds, Atsumu’s heart on his throat, before he finally raises his head to Atsumu. “What are you doing?” He sounds uncertain, like even he knows this isn’t exactly normal strangers-almost-friends behavior.

“I like you, Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama blinks. “No one likes me,” he says and he sounds so serious but also like this is just a fact. There’s no doubt in his voice, but also nothing to show whether he’s bothered by it or not. Atsumu still can’t help but to squeeze his hand once.

“That’s not true. Motoya, Kiyoomi, Kourai and Eikichi-kun all like you. And I’m sure so does your team.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything right away. When he does speak, he finally sounds slightly unsure. “They’re my teammates.”

“So you never do anything outside practice? You told me about Hinata’s sister, Natsu, right?”

Kageyama nods slowly. “Yeah, I spend time with them. And I study with Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but that’s because if I fail a class, I won’t get to play volleyball.”

“So if one of them asked you for help that’s why you’d do it? Because they’re part of your team? Not because they’re your friends?” This isn’t really the conversation Atsumu thought he’d be having after finally getting the courage to make an actual move, but now that it’s happening, he refuses to back away from it.

Chigaya and Kageyama spent, what? One week together before this? And Chigaya still went to Atsumu to tell him not to mess him around. And he doesn’t doubt Komori and Hoshiumi would fight him if it seemed like he was just in this to break Kageyama’s heart; even Sakusa would surely do something terrible to him, and Kageyama was part of the team who’d defeated Ushijima.

Kageyama makes a slight pull movement on their hands and Atsumu immediately loosens up, but Kageyama doesn’t pull away, instead using his other hand to scratch the opposite arm.

“I’m not good with friends,” he finally says, in a soft voice.

Atsumu wants to hug him, promise him everything will be alright, but he also doesn’t want to sound patronizing.

“If I have friends, you definitely have some,” he finally says and Kageyama turns to him with a confused frown, but at least his eyes aren’t so shiny anymore. “I have a terrible personality, haven’t you heard?”

Kageyama blushes. “Because of what I said about you and Oikawa-san?”

Atsumu laughs, “no, everyone says so. Even ‘Samu, my twin brother.”

“You have a twin brother?” Kageyama asks, because of course that’s where he’d get stuck at. Atsumu nods. “Well, you haven’t been terrible to me,” Kageyama says and he has that certain tone again, the one he usually uses, where there’s no room left to doubt him. Atsumu imagines that if they played in the same team and Kageyama said _“we’re going to win”_ he’d have absolutely no power in not believing him.

“It’s really hard to be terrible to you,” Atsumu says, honestly, and Kageyama’s blush comes back. He smiles, but doesn’t say anything else.

Kageyama is quiet for another few moments. He turns his head down so he can look at their hands again. Atsumu can feel them sweating, but like hell is he going to be the first one to let go.

Kageyama raises his head, “so, you really like me?”

“Yes, very much so,” Atsumu says, doesn’t even have to think twice about how honest he wants to be. Even if Kageyama has no interest in him, he won’t be cruel about it, Atsumu is sure. That’s just not in his DNA.

Kageyama goes quiet again and okay, if he’s going to say he’s not interested, Atsumu definitely doesn’t want the moment to come too soon, but this just waiting it out is not good for his anxiousness either.

“You live very far,” Kageyama says and that’s definitely not a refusal.

“Well, after the Interhigh our volleyball practices will lessen, so I’ll at least have more time to take the train up. And there’s the Internet and our phones.”

“You’d really do that?” Kageyama asks, in wonder, and the silent _for me_ breaks Atsumu’s heart.

Atsumu moves forward, raising his unoccupied hand from the table so that he can put it against Kageyama’s cheek, not even caring if there’s anyone in the canteen to still see them or not.

“Yes,” he answers, nothing more.

Kageyama blinks, hold strong on Atsumu’s hand, and cheek leaning slightly on his other hand. “Okay,” he finally says. Then he blushes and finishes with, “I’m in your care, Atsumu-san.”

And Atsumu… Atsumu blushes too. Then he smiles, a blinding one, the type that get girls to swoon. It just makes Kageyama blush harder.

“Come on,” Atsumu says and gets up, starting to drag Kageyama behind him.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asks but he doesn’t sound like he wants to leave.

Atsumu turns his head to him, still smiling, this time just a bit sly. “I want to kiss you, but not in public.”

Kageyama blushes, squeezes Atsumu’s hand harder, but doesn’t do anything to get away.

Atsumu has no idea what the hell he did to deserve Kageyama in his life but now that it’s actually happening, he’s going to make damn sure he continues to have the privilege.

“You know I’m still going to play my best against you, right?” Kageyama asks and Atsumu turns back to back to him.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way. And I’m going to do the same,” Atsumu says and Kageyama smiles, a big one, like this is better than any confession.

This guy… Atsumu turns back ahead, pretty sure that otherwise he really will kiss Kageyama just outside the canteen. But instead he walks them outside the gym, where the chill Tokyo night meets them. They’re both wearing sweatpants and jackets on top of their t-shirts, but it’s not really enough. It sure won’t be comfortable in a few more minutes.

Atsumu turns back to Kageyama. They’re still holding hands.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kageyama studies his face in silence for a few seconds; Atsumu has no idea what he’s looking for, but he just stands and waits it out. Finally, after close to twenty seconds, Kageyama nods. He closes his eyes and Atsumu can’t help but to smile. He’s so innocent.

Atsumu decides to keep holding onto his hand, currently being squeezed to an inch of its life, while raising the other back to Kageyama’s cheek.

Atsumu bends down his head, just a couple of inches, and then he leans forward so that he can kiss Kageyama. It’s more of a peck than anything else, he’s barely putting any pressure against Kageyama’s lips.

It still feels like Atsumu’s best kiss.

Kageyama sighs against his lips, but Atsumu doesn’t take the chance to progress the kiss, instead simply applies just a bit more pressure, changes the angle a bit, moving his hand from Kageyama’s cheek to his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Kageyama’s whole body shudders at it and Atsumu finally leans back, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Kageyama keeps his eyes closed for a few more seconds, but eventually opens them, slowly, like a newborn seeing the world for the first time.

Atsumu smiles, “how was it?”

“Good,” Kageyama says, voice sounding raspier than usual and Atsumu really wants to kiss him again. But he doesn’t want this to move too fast; Kageyama is definitely the one setting the pace. “So, you’re my boyfriend now?” Kageyama asks, no blush in sight, and Atsumu truly doesn’t get this guy. It just makes him smile, though.

“Yes. If you’ll have me,” Atsumu finishes. Kageyama is silent for a few seconds, then he smiles, another big one.

“Yes,” he replies and this time, Atsumu absolutely does kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually this creative, the jokes/pick up lines were taken from here:
> 
> https://www.fatherly.com/play/57-funny-jokes-kids-adults-who-like-dumb-jokes/
> 
> https://www.wickeduncle.co.uk/jokes/age/jokes-for-6-year-olds
> 
> https://bestlifeonline.com/pick-up-lines/
> 
> Except the fish going against another fish one. That one I took from a kids' book years ago and it remains one of my favourite jokes.


End file.
